【锤刀组】Where is The Needle？
by CorvusT
Summary: 配对： August Walker x Ethan Hunt 简介： Ethan：我那支只要扎一下，不消十秒就能让人变得incoherent、completely pliable的针哪去了？ August：不知道，没看见。


【锤刀组】Where is the needle 

依旧前任设定，August并不是反派头子，只是个讨人厌的想要"报复"Ethan的前任XD

不好吃警告，请无视剧情bug

前篇→《职责所在》《别太难过》

捞伏特点这里 post/255912_12c1b0993 

"顺带一提，我叫Walker。""是吗，不用谢。" 

Ethan匆匆去赴白寡妇的约会。而那个Ethan所谓的"老朋友"Ilsa，对August连个眼神都欠奉。她从闯进男厕所开始，视线就粘在Ethan身上没挪开过。在August刚做完自我介绍时，便匆匆离开了，留下August独自面对一地狼藉。 

所以，自然而然地，August在清理队到达前，从玻璃碎片里捡起了一样东西： 

一根完好无损的注射器。 

只需稍一扭动，针尖就能灵活地重新收回，让它变回一管清亮的液体。据说，这玩意能让人在十秒钟里就变得语无伦次、任人摆布。 

反正不管是毒药还是欺骗，对August而言都毫无道德负担，所以这根针管现在正安然无恙地躺在他的裤子口袋里。Ethan介绍这东西时认真谨慎的表情就足够叫人心猿意马，此时此刻的August更想见到Ethan变成他自己描述的那种模样，以至于根本没有认真听对方在讲些什么废话。 

"你是不是对我的计划有意见？"Ethan见August竟从头至尾没有出言反对，不禁疑惑地问，"还是你根本没在听？"先前的几个小时里，August简直把跟他抬杠作对当成了主职。 

而August耸耸肩膀，并不表态，示意Ethan继续说下去。他很快发现Ethan压根也没记起将危险道具遗漏在了现场，亦或者完全信任August带来的清扫小队。 

所有一切Ethan无从知晓，全当August消极怠工而瞪了他一眼，并没有察觉端倪。 

此刻夜幕降临，阴沉的空中飘着冰冻的雨滴，在酒店窗玻璃上留下了点点水渍。他们从白寡妇的地方出来后，就找到这个地方准备过夜，顺便详拟第二天"营救"Lane的计划。 

这样下雨的夜晚让August回想起穿过雷雨云层时的感觉。防风衣根本挡不住那些潮湿的水分子，寒冷会顺着皮肤细胞的每个间隙掠过身体、带走体温。他讨厌飞行，因此并不擅长跳伞或攀岩，与其将精力浪费在对付地心引力上，他更喜欢脚踏实地杀人的感觉。 

务实、高效、完美。这是August对自己的一贯评价。然而今天，他前所未有地犯了一个致命错误：从飞机上一跃而下，直挺挺冲进了雷雨云里，继而被闪电击中，还丢了氧气瓶。他原本必死无疑，最后Ethan救了他。August甚至不记得细节，因为他昏迷了相当一段时间状态。 

虽然这个错误足以列入他特工生涯的黑历史中，但August仍沾沾自喜起来：这无疑也明确了一件事，Ethan为了自己，甘冒生命危险。可与此同时，一个疑问也油然而生：如果换做别人？Ethan会不会做出同样的选择？这个正义感泛滥的男人会将自己的关爱无条件地辐射给每个与他共事的队友么？ 

自打从白寡妇的豪华府邸出来，这些念头一直盘桓于August的脑海挥之不去。一想到有别的什么人同样在他身上投以目光，August就感到难以忍受，最可气的是，Ethan本人自始至终坦然地一无所知着。作为一名特工，管理好自己的情绪是工作对他的最低限要求。无论August再如何肯定自己的才能，也不会像今天这样盲目玩命。他意识到自己像个新人似的处处急于表现、缺乏理智。 

他把自己全部的反常归咎于Ethan Hunt，只要见到他，August所有的沉稳自持就会全部坍塌。他必须得做点什么，好尽快结束这种不安定的关系，让自己重回状态。 

Ethan Hunt注定是他的，曾经是，将来也会是。而且不巧的是，August目前得到了一个新奇的小玩具。只需趁Ethan不注意的时候，扎上这么一针。 

就能对他任何事。 

是的，任。何。事。情。 

耳边的恶魔在不断低语怂恿，August看向Ethan的眼神却毫无破绽—对方脱下了外套，衬衫解开的扣子下面露出了一小片皮肤。他曾经无数次亲吻过这个部位，让Ethan在喘息中颤抖着紧绷肌肉。噢，这位传奇特工在床上的样子可要比平时他看起来脆弱多了，尤其当他露出那种典型的无辜眼神时。 

所有记忆回味起来仍然鲜活美好，是的，回味。August可不甘心于沉溺于过去，他迫不及待想要再次亲历一遍所有，他无法自抑地想起自己将双手放在Ethan身上的感觉，让那副充满力量的身体在他的触碰下变得柔软、顺从、臣服、予索予求。 

他根本不去花心思平息这股灼热的欲望，反而任凭他越烧越旺。 

"Ethan。"August冷不丁喊出了Ethan的名字。 

他们因这次任务重逢后，互相都只称呼对方的姓氏而已。 

这声久违的亲昵呼唤让Ethan愣住几秒。 

"怎么了？" 

"没什么，我发现你的队友都是这样叫你的，"August好整以暇地观察着Ethan的反应，顿了顿，补充道，"我以前也是这样叫你的。" 

Ethan的肩膀微不可见地颤抖了一下，然后迅速恢复了平静。但他绿色眼睛里的阴影加深了，"你怎么称呼我都没意见，只要接下来都好好配合，别再擅自行动。你今天差点害我俩都没命。"

August早就想好了各种对策，因此选择了最能激怒Ethan的那一个。 

"你还在生气，"August脸上露出一个似笑非笑的表情，"因为我没告诉你这次我也会来。" 

Ethan并不是那种公私不分的人，他向来将这方面处理得很好，"对，"他承认，可语气有些不自在，"我是有点生气，但绝不是由于这个原因。" 

"我猜，你从来没告诉过他们，尤其是对那个女人。"August颇为压迫地前倾身体，缩短两人之间的距离，"我们的关系让你觉得难堪吗？" 

他们之间的桌面上铺着叛乱的文档和地图，Ethan将手里的那份文件放下，深深呼出一口气。 

"并不是你想的那样，Ilsa只是个老朋友。" 

"每次你完成一件不要命的任务之后，都能多几个'老朋友'。"August仔细注视着Ethan眼神中逐渐汇聚的怒意，"所以当时和我在一起也不过是一时兴起而已？" 

"你明知道不是。"Ethan感到自己被冒犯，他像被踩到尾巴的猫一样从椅子上弹起来。 

"那为什么要离开，你甚至没勇气当着我的面说清楚。"August简直要为自己的演技鼓掌，他表现地像个为情所扰的受害者，因为他清楚地知道Ethan的每一处弱点，"一封分手信？呵，还能更老土一点么？" 

"我们不合适，你明知道我有多讨厌你随便杀人。我们合不来的。"Ethan试图让这场争执快点结束，以一种更成年人的方式。他们还有着更重要的工作要做，这世界上还有两个核炸弹流落在外，"而且我们的工作性质就决定了我们不可能继续下去。" 

"胡扯！我看那个军情六处的女人绝不认为同行交往是什么禁忌。"August佯装愤怒地往桌面上锤了一拳，咖啡杯里的液体因此飞溅出一些，落在纸页上留下了污渍。 

"你突然发什么火？！"Ethan赶紧转身去找东西擦拭，但当他刚转过身去的时候，忽然感觉右颈刺痛了一下。 

冰冷的液体瞬间被注射进体内。 

Ethan扭过头，不可置信地看向August右手里握着的东西。他认出这是什么来，很快就觉得昏昏沉沉，快到他甚至来不及反抗，双腿已经开始发麻。声光和空气像胶质般凝固聚集在他周围搅动翻腾。他吞咽下涌上喉头的胃酸，收紧手臂试图让自己振作一点，但一切都是徒劳无功。 

速效麻醉剂很快遁入血液循环，辐射波及更多。 

这幅景象落在August眼里，看起来更像实质性的引诱。 

"放轻松，别害怕，你只会觉得像喝醉一样。这玩意真有效，我收回前言，你的万圣节小组不是小孩子过家家。" 

Ethan变窄的视野中见到August的嘴唇缓缓地上下移动，吐出冗长的、融化成一团的词汇，根本听不真切。恍惚中他感到有只手紧紧握住了自己的胳膊，另外有只手托住了他的后颈。他的身体想要做出反应，四肢却沉重得如陷泥淖。他张嘴想要说话，发现自己连呼吸都停顿了几秒，他的喉咙松弛，只勉强发出了几声他自己都认不出的模糊声音。 

"YOU…SON…OF…BITCH…"Ethan从牙缝里挤出这句话，唯剩下眼神还倔强地瞪着罪魁祸首。 

"嘘。别担心，Ethan，看着我，深呼吸。"August早就将Ethan拉到沙发边，将他无力的身体轻轻放下，免得他跌倒。 

Ethan睁大的绿眼睛里，眼神间的迷茫逐步加重了，他的指尖下意识地找到位于左侧颈部的伤口，却使不上力按住它。 

"没事，只是针刺伤，没有流血。"August让他平躺，温声哄着，抚开Ethan乱糟糟的刘海，轻轻揉了揉针尖刺破的皮肤。 

"走开…"Ethan罕见地虚弱，他呼吸急促却对增加血氧含量于事无补，甚至抬不起手挡开。 

August上半身虚压在Ethan身上，他的右手自Ethan腹部的衬衫下摆侵入，沿着紧致的腹肌缓缓向上，用指腹感触经过的每一寸肌肤。期间拇指忍不住施加压力，在掠过乳头时让Ethan抑制地颤抖起来。 

"你是不是很久没有做过了？甚至，在和我分手之后都没有过？"August俯身在Ethan耳边低声说，恶意地往对方敏感的耳廓边喷吐气息，满意地瞧着Ethan为躲避而奋力侧过去的脸逐渐染上绯色。 

Ethan试图握拳，能做到的却只是堪堪攥住August胸前的衣襟。Aqugust顺势轻而易举地将他的双手捉住，拉到自己嘴边珍爱地吻了一下，然后把它们拉开，高过Ethan的头顶，扯下自己的领带绑住。Ethan自始至终都没有求饶，他委屈又坚韧的眼神叫August心软了。 

"别这样看着我，我依然爱你，我不会弄伤你的。" 

在Ethan迄今为止所遇到过的危险中，这种情况超出了他自救能力的范畴。August双手撑在他颈边，一只膝盖抵在他腰边的沙发垫上，另一条腿则占据了Ethan双腿之间的空隙。受药物影响的特工无力地仰着头，感受到背后软垫因为受力而向下凹陷的弧度，以及对方紧贴在自己大腿根处勃起的器官。 

"你个该死的…"Ethan发出一些气音，似乎被自己仍能这么做惊到，整个身体都僵硬了起来，他挣扎着想要屈起腿，却反而让August抓住。 

August攥着他的右踝并迫使Ethan膝盖弯曲得幅度更大，这不是报复。August明白自己想要的是什么，脆弱无助的Ethan看起来更加美味了，因为他知道原本的Ethan有着多么强大的灵魂。 

"看来你对药效吹嘘过头，这不是还能讲得很好么，根本没有语无伦次。"August并不急于求成，他们还有整整一个晚上的时间独处，他紧紧握住Ethan的脚踝把他钉在原地—他早就想试试了—像现在这样，将他不安分的腿固定。 

夜晚的城市从玻璃渗进来，苍白的灯光投射在Ethan的脸上，映衬着他紊乱隐忍的气息。这实在是个美妙的夜晚。 

如若Ethan能说点好听的就更好了。 

"我绝对会狠狠揍你一顿。" 

这可真是个可怕的威胁。 

August欣赏了片刻Ethan难以一见的慌乱，俯下身去，毫不客气地把舌头探进对方嘴里，完全地主导着节奏，逡巡领地似的在Ethan的口腔里扫了两个来回，尝到了些许咖啡的余味。 

等August终于餍足于这个吻，Ethan除了气喘吁吁地瞪着他以外什么都做不了。 

"之后你想怎么揍我都行。"August几乎用上了无赖的口气。 

END


End file.
